


Choices

by nightfangsflames



Series: Zevran/Arwen [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Morrigan's ritual, Mostly Fluff, Zevran Week, a little naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt where a character says “Come home with me.”<br/>Arwen Mahariel is weighed down by the choices she has in front of her. Ask Alistair to do Morrigan's ritual, or risk her or her best friend dying. Zevran comes to comfort her, ignorant of what is really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Arwen sat at the edge of her bedwith her head in her hands, heavily weighing her options. She was afraid to die honestly, it must sound silly when the taint was coursing through her veins. Nonetheless, she didn’t wish to ask Alistair to do Morrigan’s ritual for her sake. All of her options were horrible at this point, and she did not see it getting any better.

               “Mi amor?” A familiar voice called into the room, snapping her to attention. She forced a smile for him, a sad attempt to pretend everything was okay. Zevran came in quietly, closing the door behind him and taking her into his arms. “What is wrong, my dear Warden?”

               Arwen frowned, uncertain whether to tell him the truth or not. He deserved the truth, but she could not break his heart like that. Not after Rinna. She knew it would break Zevran, and it hurt.

               “Just nervous,” she gave him a sad smile, but she knew he saw through it. Zevran held her tighter and ran his hand through her long black hair, kissing her temple.

               “You will be fine, my dear. We will go to save the day and kick some darkspawn ass, no?” He tried to comfort her, pulling her down to lay across the bed. He traced his fingers along her collarbones and chest, trying to distract himself from the big adventure that lie ahead. Arwen chuckled next to him, she always admired Zevran’s sense of optimism. She curled up next to him, holding him tight with no intention of letting go.

               “I don’t know how you stay so positive,” she said quietly, hiding her face in his neck. His laugh made her whole chest flutter with butterflies.

               “Well I have you, do I not?” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Arwen smiled, reaching up to pull him into a tender kiss. They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like a long time before Zevran spoke again, “Come home with me.”

               Arwen sat back in surprise, giving him an unsure look, “You want me to go with you to Antiva?”

               “Why wouldn’t I? I think you would love Antiva!” Zevran shifted to his back, using extreme hand gestures to describe his home. “I could walk you through the city and show you all the beautiful sights, even the secret ones where we could be naughty together, I could ravish you with jewels and beautiful dresses, treat you like a queen like you deserve. Though Antiva is not much like your cold Ferelden home, clothing is much more optional there,” He gave her a wink, earning a playful slap to the shoulder. Zevran laughed at the beautiful woman underneath him, pulling her into another loving kiss. He moved his kiss along her cheek to her pointed ear where he whispered between kisses and playful nibbles, “we could lay out on the roof tops and watch the stars, we could go swim in the bay, I could ravish you nightly without us having to be quiet for our lovely traveling companions.”

               Arwen tugged at Zevran’s tunic until he laid on top of her, covering the top half of her body in kisses. He nibbled on her waist and her hips, and Arwen couldn’t help but imagine living with Zevran in Antiva. No matter where she went, she would be happy as long as she was with the man she loved. She caught herself frowning again, finally coming to her decision. She stopped Zevran before they got caught up with each other, earning a very confused look from her elven lover.

               “I forgot, I need to speak with Alistair. It’s really important, Grey Warden stuff. I uh, should catch him before he goes to bed,” She stood up quickly, hoping her nervousness didn’t show. Zevran nodded, sitting back up. Arwen leaned back down to kiss him, and whispered into his ear, “Don’t move from this spot, I fully expect a good ravishing tonight.”

               “I wouldn’t leave here even if the Archdemon flew in to destroy the place, mi amor.”


End file.
